


Of Road Trips and Privacy

by ryouku



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Sexual Frustration, Smut, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryouku/pseuds/ryouku
Summary: Reunited after spending several months in a long-distance relationship, Ren and Makoto can't seem to get a moment alone together.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	Of Road Trips and Privacy

Everyone had been chatting and laughing, singing along to songs on the radio with the occasional chip or candy wrapper thrown someone’s way. Every now and then while driving, Makoto would look into the rearview mirror, never failing to make eye contact with Ren and exchanging smiles just for the other. 

Since his return to Tokyo, they hadn’t had a moment alone together. The road trip pretty much happened within a moment’s notice but it was great to have the group whole again. And luckily they’d be getting to their first rest stop. 

Ren stayed with Makoto as she found a spot to park the RV after dropping everyone off at the entrance of the inn where they were spending the night in. She shut the engine off and turned to face Ren. 

“Gonna join me back here?” He gave her a smirk, patting the seat since there was more room back there. 

And without a second thought, Makoto quickly joined Ren in the backseat and he pulled her into his lap. Their lips connected for the first time in months, taking it slow. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she settled on his lap, and his arms snaked around her waist. 

Ren became daring as slipped his hand down to her rear, giving it a squeeze which elicited a sharp gasp from Makoto. 

“We aren’t able to share a room here, and I’ve missed you,” he hinted at her, beginning to press a kiss to her neck. And Makoto could feel his excitement as soon as she grinded down against him, humming softly when it was his turn to gasp. 

“I’ve missed you too.” It was all moving so fast, her hands slipping under his shirt to feel him up as they made out, grinding against one another. 

“Hey, we’re all waiting for— oh whoa.” 

Makoto immediately pulled away from Ren, cheeks flushed red as soon as she heard Morgana’s voice, Morgana sitting on the windshield. 

“Um, we’re coming now. Be right there.” With their moment together cut short, Ren cleared his throat and murmured and apology to Makoto.

-

Their next spot on the road trip was nestled in a beach town, and Makoto had a new swimsuit for this summer. It was much different from the white bathing suit and white skirt ensemble, a slit on her hips on the suit. She thought she looked good, especially with Ann whistling at her when she came out of their shared hotel bathroom.

And then at the beach, Makoto caught Ren eyeing her from time to time before he eventually squeezed her butt under the water, causing her to flail and swat at his hand. 

It wasn’t until later that day as the sun was setting over the horizon that they got a moment to themselves. Everyone had gone in search of food and Ann offered to bring some back for them. 

They ended up laying next to each other, Ren adjusting to lay on his side to face Makoto. 

“You don’t want to watch the sunset? It’s beautiful tonight. It reminds me a little bit of Hawaii.” 

“But you’re beautiful. And stunning. Maybe I want to look at you.” His hand reached out to caress her thigh once Makoto turned to face him. “And this,” His hand trailed upward to her hip and moved back toward her rear. “Looks amazing on you.” He gave her a squeeze before leaning in to kiss her softly. 

Makoto’s hands trailed down Ren’s torso as she went to deepen their kiss, gasping when his hand slipped under bottoms to feel the skin of her rear. Normally she would be more conscious of their surroundings but this wasn’t too bad, was it? Besides, they had been left alone. 

Or so they thought. 

Ren gently rolled Makoto onto her back and shifted to be on top of her, kissing her once more as a hand snaked up her side. 

“Why must you move so much? Do you mind going back to your original position?” A very annoyed and familiar voice said. 

“Yusuke—!” Ren immediately moved off Makoto and made sure he wasn’t visibly aroused, covering the front of his swim trunks with his hands as he returned to a sitting position. 

“Now this piece is ruined! I must find other subjects to be my muse.” 

-

Parties weren’t really... Makoto’s cup of tea. Being in her first year of university, Eiko had dragged her along to some that didn’t end so well. Mostly with Makoto freaking out after having received a spiked drink. 

But the one Ann had found for them in the village they were spending some time in after talking to a group of boys was in a beach house and not nearly as crowded. In fact, it was only them and two other groups. Still, not quite Makoto’s kind of thing. 

In fact, she really didn’t care for other people and kept eyeing Ren. So far, each time they would stop in a town, they would be unable to share a room or get time alone in a room. And Makoto was horny. 

She leaned in to whisper in Ren’s ear after having found a bathroom that was a bit away from the main part of the party. They snuck off when nobody was paying them much mind, Makoto immediately bringing Ren in for a kiss as soon as she shut the door. 

He lifted her onto the edge of the sink, her legs wrapping around his waist. 

“Touch me,” she demanded in a whisper. Ren didn’t waste a moment, immediately undoing the button of her shorts. 

He slipped a hand down her front and pressed his fingers against her clit, earning a gasp from her. 

“Holy shit... You’re so wet already, Mako.” He slipped a finger into her folds, not getting the exact angle he wanted due to the confines of her pants. But he eventually was pumping two fingers into her as they made out. 

Ren felt himself getting hard as well as he grinded against Makoto’s thigh. This was the riskiest they had gotten, no doubt. The hormones had taken over and they just wanted to be with the other so badly. 

And Makoto was struggling to keep herself quiet as she was finally seeking some relief from Ren. Except, she wouldn’t be able to finish. 

The door opened and Ann and Haru stood there with wide eyes. 

“Found them.” Ann smirked as Ren and Makoto quickly pulled away from each other. 

“We were just looking for you. Ryuji was going to fight one of the guys here for flirting with us and Yusuke dragged him outside. We needed to leave and couldn’t find you!” Haru wasn’t bothered by the situation despite how they were reacting. 

Makoto was hiding her face with her hands, cheeks a deep shade of red, while Ren was trying to fix his hair and staying calm. 

“Sure. We’ll be right there. Keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn’t do something dumb,” Makoto finally said, hopping off the sink and fixing her clothes. 

-

Ren was immediately at Makoto’s room. Ann had decided to leave it to Makoto while she went out for ice cream with the others.

They knew this wouldn’t last forever, and who knows exactly how long they had, knowing their friends. They loved them dearly and enjoyed time together, but Ren and Makoto just wanted some time alone after being apart for months. 

His hands went under her shirt to remove her bra, only to be surprised when he realized she wasn’t wearing one.

“Heard Ann saying she was probably going out for a bit so I took the chance.” 

She bit her lip to suppress a moan as Ren took a nipple into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the nub. His hand fondled her other breast, squeezing the flesh as his hips began to grind against hers. 

Ren then moved down to place soft kisses against her skin, moving downward to her navel before trailing his tongue back up to the valley between her breasts. It sent a shiver down Makoto’s spine, and she shuddered at the feeling it sent to her core. 

But just as Ren got to undoing Makoto’s pants, there was a loud knock on the door, followed by a voice that could only be from the youngest of their group. 

“Ren…! I know you’re in there! I’m opening up! These digital cards have nothing on me!” 

Ren quickly helped Makoto get dressed and fix herself up as Futaba walked in, unaware what she exactly just interrupted. Or at least she made it seem that way. 

“I found an arcade near here and we are going! We have to, we have to! And let’s go now before the dumb evening crowd is there!” Futaba jumped up and down, a look of annoyance on Makoto’s features because she was becoming increasingly frustrated. 

“Right.” Ren said simply, getting up from the bed and giving Makoto a kiss on her forehead before whispering an apology. 

“Yuck, lovebirds,” Futaba teased them before leaving with Ren.

-

Ren spent his time leaving marks on the inside of Makoto’s thighs, knowing how impatient she was based on the past few days. He enjoyed the small whines and squirming that resulted. 

“...!” Makoto gasped when he moved her panties to the side, tongue gliding across her folds. Ren definitely knew how to use his tongue to get the most response from Makoto, but for a change she didn’t want to focus too much on the foreplay because they didn’t have all morning. 

He pulled away to pull off her underwear, leaving them both naked. Ren rolled the condom onto his length and held himself at the base as he settled between Makoto’s legs, pushing himself into her folds. 

They moaned in unison as Ren placed Makoto’s legs over his shoulders to thrust deeper into her. He started a steady rhythm and looked down at her, her hair splayed out on the pillow and face flushed pink.

Ren had convinced Ryuji and Yusuke to leave the room for breakfast and Makoto had pleaded with Ann to keep them away. And their plan worked. It finally worked and they were feeling pure ecstasy being together as one again. 

Soft moans and the sounds of their lovemaking filled the room. With each thrust of his hips, they both drew closer to their climax, the heat pooling in their core. 

Makoto reached her peak first, body curling forward and moaning out as she orgasmed. “Shit.. shit shit…”, she groaned out as Ren continued to thrust into as she rode out her orgasm. His hips came to a desperate grind as he chased his orgasm, grunting out as he thrust deep into Makoto and came, spilling into the condom. 

They kissed breathlessly as they both recovered, not wanting to pull away just yet. They wanted to savor the moment they had together before they had to meet with everyone else. 

Except the moment was cut short with a pounding on their door. 

“Yo, lovebirds! You done bangin’ in there? Sounds pretty quiet! You guys are late!”

“Ryuji! Shush up!” Ann could be heard as well, trying to lure him away. 

Ren looked down at a blushing Makoto and chuckled, kissing her forehead. “C’mon, let’s get cleaned up. Ann told me she’s giving you the room tonight to spend time with Ryuji so we have all night.” 

“Mm, I like the sound of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, first p5 work done! Wanna give a special shoutout to @Vie_Boheme, @PapesseJohanna, and @Master_Aqua_EX for being awesome proofreaders!


End file.
